


Milk & Condoms

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Humour, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Condoms don’t magically appear in Lee’s apartment.  He has to go out and buy them.  While he’s out, he might as well pick up some other bare essentials, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk & Condoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivialovesred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivialovesred/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Lee, Kazuya, or Tekken.
> 
> As usual, I’m not sure about the title. What ev. It’s 1am and I’m jazzed I wrote this in 30 minutes. This came about as I was replying to something vivialovesred said to me and the idea just stuck out. I like the idea of the Tekken guys just doing mundane things. It amuses me.

Lee shuffled across the street, avoiding the few cars that were out so early. The morning air was still crisp in his lungs and the sun was just beginning to brighten the pale-blue sky. Lee rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled the door open to the convenience store. A bell rang somewhere in the back of the small room and shelves of over-priced necessities greeted him in a poorly-laid out floor plan. It took him a moment to get his bearings and hoped it would be as convenient as he needed it to be.

The night shift employee watched him bleary-eyed as Lee walked purposefully to the back of the store where the wall of refrigerators displayed their chilled wares. Lee didn’t check the expiry date as he pulled the heavy jug of milk from the fridge and let the door slam shut with a soft thwack. He turned around and headed down another aisle. It wasn’t always easy finding condoms on the shelf and he beamed with accomplishment when he saw the display gleaming like a holy beacon in the first aisle he tried. Unlike the milk, he checked the expiry date on the box of condoms, only to laugh when he saw he had four years in which to use them.

If he was lucky, he’d need another box in a couple days.

He stopped by the freezer on the way to the front counter and grabbed a couple ice cream bars before setting his purchases down on beside the cash register.

“Ribbed for her pleasure, eh?” the clerk raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Unless you’ve got ribbed for _his_ pleasure, then these will have to do,” Lee yawned. “Benson  & Hedges, menthol, king size,” he added before the other man could say anything. He suppressed a grin at the way the clerk’s expression changed; from lecherous frat boy, to confused, to sudden realization, and then guarded professionalism as he quietly turned to retrieve the requested cigarettes.

Lee flipped his hair to the side and wondered what the people who weren’t getting laid in the next hour were up to as he slapped money down on the countertop and the clerk placed all his items in a bag.

The box of condoms remained untouched on the plexi-glass surface.

Lee watched with a deadpan stare as the clerk hesitated before picking that up as well and unceremoniously dropped it in the bag.

Lee gathered the handles together and waved at the clerk as he left. He thought the young man looked vaguely embarrassed, though, once he was outside, that fact ceased to amuse him and he immediately forgot about it.

After all, Lee had all the supplies he needed to start his day.


End file.
